User talk:Falcon star
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warrior Cats Untold Tales Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Will you make a version 16? If you do, will you make it so you can make the rouges move to diffrent dens? Also, will you make it so you can make a raid on a camp? Snowfallstar (talk) 01:40, January 20, 2014 (UTC) New Wikia Look How do you like it? Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 02:29, May 28, 2011 (UTC) It's AWESOME! Falcon star 02:29, May 28, 2011 (UTC) You are supossed to answer on my talk page as so I could get the message, but oh well. Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 02:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I'm going to be making the logo now. Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 02:37, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Falcon ^^ Just dropped by to say hi.. basically to win a badge but yeah. XD Map May you upload you map to the FAQ page? Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 22:04, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I can try to later, I'm kinda pressed for time at the moment. Falcon star 00:23, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, that's fine. Just remember you have to reply on my Talkpage otherwise I won't know that you replied! Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 00:37, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to resign from admin status. Thank you, Loveleaf! "I'm just trying to help." 16:14, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :D Hi! :D ....I hope this is the right way to earn one of the badges. (I forgot what it's called d:) If not, just ignore this. XD Anyways...Untold Tales is pretty awesome, you did a good job on it. -Foxspirit was here!- =^w^= 15:50, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that Loveleaf's new page: Part 2 Hunting and Fighting, has plagerized my work on Pebblenose's Unofficial Guide. I do not mind that they used my work, I would simply appriciate being asked first. 21:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Pebblenose Hey Falcon!It's me,Myx,and...HI!!! Onyx 01:40, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Lilytooth23 18:34, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Roseblossomwarrior (talk) 22:16, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Banned? D: Falcony! Ish Jayfeather from the forums. Even though I was sticking as a guemember, I was banned from the forums today. ;A; Why is that? Now I can't ever go on them again, even as a guemember. When I do, it's just a blank, white page that says,' 'You have been banned from this forum.' '''Please unban me! I appoligized and everything. :c MossfireX (talk) 22:44, December 26, 2013 (UTC) How do you get a rouge patrole to ''stop following you? Snowfallstar (talk) 19:04, January 4, 2014 (UTC)snowfallstar How do I get a rogue potrole to stop folloing me?! Snowfallstar (talk) 00:45, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Snowfallstar HOW DO YOU GET A ROUGE POTROLE TO STOP following you????!!!!!Snowfallstar (talk) 23:03, January 18, 2014 (UTC) how do I get the rogues to move to another place? Snowfallstar (talk) HELLO FALCON! You are amazing lol. I am on your WC:UT Forum >here<:D Dawnstar2710 (talk) 21:49, August 30, 2014 (UTC)